Best Barbie
On-Screen Appearance Car ride TBA Special Attacks Neutral Special - Dear Diary... Barbie will pull out her diary and start writing in it. It works like Maxwell's Neutral B in All Star Smashers, But instead of producing objects, Barbie will wish for something good to happen to her or bad things to happen to an opponent. The good stuff is rare. The opponent has a butterfly filter over him/her and their stats are downgraded. Side Special - Rock Out Barbie will take out her guitar and play it. It functions like the Barbara the Bat Assist Trophy in Brawl, Except the shockwaves are butterflies and the guitar string will break and damage Barbie if you use it too much. Up Special - Pink Fantasy Thingie The screen will have a pink, smoky filter around the edges and she will float upwards. Barbie can even walk in the air like Captain N's Up B. Down Special - Kevin's Ninja Moves Barbie summons her friend Kevin and start kicking while yelling like a ninja. Unlike any other summon move, Kevin will be on contact with the opponent he sees. Kevin can be hit three times before getting knocked out. Final Smash - Rocking Out the Band Barbie will turn the stage into the prom and will play her song, Damaging opponents. Sometimes Raquelle will appear and get opponents messy with a punch bowl. while the three girls sing﻿. This'll last for 15 seconds. KOSFX KOSFX1: ah... KOSFX2: what? Star KOSFX: oh no... Screen KOSFX: woah! Taunts Up: (Tunes her Guitar) Sd: (Looks at her charm bracelet) Dn: (Calls her Friends) (Can be cancelled) Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: (Plays on her Guitar like in the Trailer) Victory 2: Dear Diary...Find me better opponents next time in Lawl... Victory 3: This year, I want everything to change... Lose/Clap: (Stands there shocked as students point and laugh at her in a creepy still motion) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol The Barbie head silhouette Victory Music This is Me Kirby Hat BB's Crappy CGI Hair Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec Snake: Otacon. This weird girl is Barbie right? TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Best Bar-Bie! Video Music The Barbie Diaries Soundtrack - This is Me KO Sounds & Taunts Music The Barbie Diaries Soundtrack - Note to Self Lawl Food Pastries and Fried Corn Chips Pawlette Swaps *Default *School wear *Prom Outfit *Barbie Dreamhouse outfit *Completely Pitch Black with Red eyes (A referance to Nightmare) Trivia *Lojo98 Had Nightmares of this movie when he was little and watched it with his sister *"Pastries and Fried Corn Chips are a key to the ninja diet..." - Kevin, 2005 Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Scary Characters Category:Bad CG Category:Female Category:Creepy characters Category:Barbie Category:The Barbie Diaries Category:No Emotions Category:Childhood Nightmare Category:Palette-based characters Category:Deadpan Characters Category:Characters considered the "Best" Category:Smash Bros Lawl Love